


Bestial Hybrids

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Animal Instincts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal hybrids, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, F/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Threesome, Twins, Vaginal Sex, slutty sam, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam thinks he's safe. He thinks the days of Gabriel sending horny animals after him are over. Until, he gets a knock on his door and finds that Gabriel isn't gone, he's just changing the rules. That angel doesn't know when to quit, but maybe Sam isn't as hesitant this time around.





	1. Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months after Bestial Prankster. Can be read alone, but it isn't recommended.  
> If you're new here READ THE TAGS.
> 
> I have five chapters planned, but feel free to throw some ideas my way.

Sam Winchester was sitting on a floral pink couch that was at least as old as his father. The woman sitting across from him was alarmingly cheerful as she told the story of the “thing” that had attached her husband. He could tell she was making Dean uncomfortable, but Sam had caught on to the fact that she didn't get many visitors and since her husband died six years ago that first time the “thing” had come around her only company had been her dog. Well, three now. Sam could tell that the younger two couldn't have been more than a couple of years old so they wouldn't have been around at that time the way the one sleeping under the woman's chair had.

As the woman prattled on, pleased as pudding to have someone to talk to that could actually talk back Sam's attention wandered to the dogs. They were mixed breeds. German Shepherd mixed with something fluffier and maybe a bit smaller. Adorable little things. They were wrestling on the carpet beside Sam's feet making playful little growling noises as they rolled around. Sam smiled as he watched him.

He had been avoiding giving anyone's pets his attention ever since the incident with Gabriel, but it had been several months now with no signs of the trickster angel so Sam didn't expect any of them to become inexplicably horny around him anymore. Even if he sometimes had a bit of a problem with that himself. Pigs in particular were a problem for him, but lucky for Sam most people didn't keep them for pets.

Dean had noticed Sam's sudden and inappropriate boners more than once, but he'd chalked it up to Sam needing to “get out more” and had shooed him off to find someone to hook up with (which Sam was secretly grateful for). Today would most likely be one of those days.

One of the dogs had pinned the other by the neck. Sam was quietly praying that it didn't mount the other, as dogs have a tendency to do as a show of dominance. He got lucky and the alpha dog let the other go only to roll over and start licking himself.

Sam shifted in his seat. He glanced up at the woman and then at his brother. Neither of them were paying him any attention. Sam turned his gazed back to the dog and swallowed hard as his ears picked up the sloppy wet sounds of the dog's licking tongue. He remembered what dog cock felt like on his own tongue, the memory making his mouth water; he licked his lips.

“You can pet them if you want.”

Sam almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up at the woman like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He swallowed excess saliva.

“What?”

“My puppies. They won't bite I promise you. They're good boys,” the woman smiled.

Dean smiled and nudged his brother. “Oh, he loves dogs. Don't you Agent Allen?”

“Huh? Oh... yeah. I love dogs,” he gave the woman a charming smile before he slid to the floor to reach a hand out to the dog that had been licking himself a moment before. “Hi sweet boy. What's your name?” Sam cooed to the dog petting his fluffy coat.

“That's Baxter,” the woman said proudly. “Leader of the pack he is. Poor Cleveland has gotten too old to reign the other two in, but Baxter dear has matured quiet a lot lately. He's a good boy.”

The dog wagged his tail happily as Sam pet him giving the dog his full attention as the woman looked on fondly. Baxter seemed to take a quick liking to Sam and, being a dog, decided to show it by licking a wet swipe across Sam's face coating his lips and making the man shiver.

The woman laughed. “He likes you,” she proclaimed cheerfully.

Sam blushed. “Yeah, he's a sweet dog.” He could taste the dog on his tongue. He didn't wipe his face clean. He just kept petting the dog, his mind racing to decide if he wanted the dog to do it again or if he should stop him the next time.

“Oh dear!” The woman interrupted rising from her chair. “Look at the time. I've kept you boys all evening now haven't I? You'll be wanting to head out for supper by now I suppose. I only wish I had something prepared for you both.”

Sam took this as an out to regain control of himself and he stood up leaving the dog begging on the floor. “That's alright. You've been too kind already. We won't take up anymore of your time.”

“Oh it's no trouble, dear. Thank you both for listening to an old woman's ramblings. I don't get many visitors. Let alone such pleasant young men as yourselves.”

“Thank you very much, mam,” Dean said, handing her his card. “And if you think of anything else, please give us a call.”

“I certainly will. You boys have a nice night.”

In the safety of the darkness outside, Sam licked his lips. He adjusted himself in his pants shivering when he felt the wet mess of precum in his briefs.

Dean was walking behind him speculating about the case, but Sam didn't catch a word he said. He was busy concentrating on not touching himself. Never in his life had he wished for Gabriel to make a reappearance, but he was definitely wishing for it now.

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

Case solved. Dean was ready for a night of celebrating. Sam was ready to have some time to himself. He had a couple of toys he was excited to shove in his ass while he thought about dogs or boars or horses. Dean was taking his time getting out the door and Sam was doing everything he could not to rush him, but his brother was an absolute nuisance.

“You sure you don't wanna come, Sammy?”

 _Oh I wanna cum alright_ , he thought to himself all grumpy and pouting. “I'm fine, Dean. I just want to catch up on sleep,” he said less grumpy than he felt.

Dean sighed. “Fine, but seriously dude order some porn or something. You've been all tense and stiff last couple days.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don't need your concern for my dick, Dean.”

His brother shrugged on his jacket. “Just looking out for ya, kiddo.”

“I'm a grown man. Leave already,” Sam grumbled.

Dean smirked. “Yeah, let me just get out of your hair.”

“Shut up, jerk!” Sam considered throwing something at him, but all he had nearby was a lamp or a pillow and neither would wield good results.

Dean laughed as he went out the door, but at least Sam was finally alone. He waited until he heard the impala pull away in case Dean forgot something. Then, he went to his duffel bag and pulled out the black box that Dean didn't know about. He just about to put the box on the bed and take out his favorite toy when he heard something scratching at the door.

Brow furrowed, Sam drew his gun and walked quietly to the door. He looked through the peephole. Whoever was on the other side was so short Sam could only see the top of their head as they stood too close to the door.

Sam slowly pulled the door open, gun hidden just around the corner. A boy of _maybe_ nineteen was nervously biting his lip. He had a messy mop of brown hair sticking out from his beanie and despite the chilly weather, was only wearing a pair of old jeans that were many sizes too big for his small body.

“Uh... can I help you?” Sam asked completely thrown by his unexpected visitor.

The boy jumped looking up from the ground to see Sam for the first time. “It's you! I found you! I didn't know if I could do it! I tried really hard! Really _really hard_! Always gotta be a good boy ya know! That's what momma always says I'm her good boy!” he babbled. His lower body wiggled in excitement and he bounced a bit as he talked.

“Uh.... you should... come inside. It's cold out there...” Sam didn't know what he was looking at, but a small boy out in the cold was one problem he could deal with.

“Really? Thanks!” The boy hurried inside and Sam closed the door behind him, quickly hiding his gun under the coat laying on the table.

The boy was looking around the room like he wasn't sure what to do next.

“So... you said you were looking for me?” Sam sat down in the chair and gestured for the boy to have a seat on the bed.

He looked at the bed and then back at Sam. “Really? Are you sure?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, make yourself at home.”

“Wow! Okay!” He sat down with an excited wiggle. “Right, yeah, I was looking for you! See... after dinner me and my brother Donny was cleaning up the scraps momma left under the table when I smelled something weird in the living room. So I told Donny and Cleveland to stay in the kitchen and look after momma while I went to go see what it was so I went in the living room and there was this man standing there and I growled at him really gave him my best growl you woulda been impressed but then there was this bright light that hurt my eyes and then,” he took a breath as he shrugged. “I was like this. Felt this weird need to put clothes on... being human is really weird. Always thought clothes were weird, but you can't stand not to wear them can you?”

Sam felt like he was going insane. “What? You were... what?” Sam put the words together carefully in his head. “Baxter?”

“Yeah that's me!” the boy wiggled excitedly. “I'm Baxter!” He scratched at the top of his head. “Don't know why anyone wears hats though. They're super uncomfortable.” He pulled the beanie off his head to scratch himself and out popped two fluffy puppy dog ears. Sam gasped. And then he was hard again.

“You're... a dog.”

“Yeah!”

“And you came looking for me?”

“Yeah! Soon as I as was human and I went and got some clothes out of the closet where momma keeps these boxes that Cleveland says smell like momma's old mate- I hope she doesn't mind me wearing them- I want to be a good boy- I won't chew on them other nothing I swear!”

“I believe you.” He looked so distressed that Sam felt the need to assure him.

“And once I had something on I thought 'that man was real nice to me before, Sam I think, maybe he could help me be a pup again'. So I came here. I didn't think momma would be any help since she's always so tired anymore...”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know how to help you, but I'll try... Wait, you said you saw a man?”

“Yeah only he didn't smell like a man. He smelled real scary- Like a predator- Like something that could eat your whole family!”

Sam sighed. “Gabriel.”

“Who's that?”

Sam sighed. “It doesn't matter...” Sam ran a hand through his hair trying to piece together just what kind of game Gabriel was playing turning a dog into a twink and sending him here.

Baxter kept wiggling uncomfortably and pawing at his thighs. Despite the bagginess of his borrowed jeans, there was definitely some bulging going on in there. Sam bit his lip. He couldn't say he didn't see it coming, but it was different looking at Baxter in this situation. He wasn't an animal driven crazy with hormones looking to fuck anything with a warm hole. Or was he? 

“Baxter do you... did you come here because you want to fuck me?”

Baxter cocked his head. “You mean... you mean like mate? But, I can't mate you. You're not a bitch.”

That word would have knocked Sam on his ass if he wasn't already sitting. He felt his cock _fucking dribbling_ in his pants.

“Don't I smell like one?” Yeah, Sam knew how Gabriel's little games worked. Make Sam smell all pretty like a horny bitch and throw him in with horny male animals.

“Well...” Baxter wiggled in his seat. “Yeah. Yeah, you do actually.” He licked his lips. “You smell like a bitch. Like a wet horny bitch. You smell like you're in heat.” Baxter licked his lips, his eyes going wide and dark.

Sam's breathing was definitely more erratic than normal. “That's because I am. I am a bitch in heat, Baxter and I need you to fuck me.”

“Yeah? Yeah, okay!” The puppy jumped up from his seat and shoved his too-big jeans away. He was a clumsy mess, but he managed to get his boots off without falling over. A long fluffy tail swung behind him.

Sam was right behind him and naked in a hurry. He climbed up on the bed and presented his ass to the much smaller boy. He could feel his hole already slick, his usual gift from Gabriel that now he was thinking about it he didn't want to know how or with what it was slick with, it just was.

Baxter shoved his nose against Sam, bumping against his taint, scenting. He took a wet lick of Sam's slick and moaned appreciatively. “Mmm, you're a bitch alright. A _wet_ bitch. Need to breed you.”

“Yeah, Baxter do it,” Sam encouraged.

The dog climbed up on the bed, tail wagging, to stand behind Sam. He gripped Sam's hips and rutted against his ass, as gracelessly as any dog would searching out his hole. Sam reached back to help guide Baxter's cock, not caring to wait until he found it on his own.

Sam moaned as Baxter pushed inside. He missed this feeling. Baxter fucked him like only a dog can, way too fast and way too carelessly. Sam felt dizzy with overwhelming sensation. Baxter's cock filled him up perfectly. His short rapid thrusts had them both panting. His hands gripped way too tight and he was putting all of his weight on Sam's back. Fucking perfect.

“Yeah, Baxter, that's it. Fuck me,” Sam moaned.

“Gonna knot,” Baxter whined. “Gonna knot you.”

“ _Fuck_ please yes do it. Fucking knot me, Baxter.”

Sam felt the swelling at the base of his cock. The dog slammed his hips harder against Sam's ass trying to force it in. When he finally managed to get his knot inside Sam had spots in his eyes from breathing too quickly.

“Shit, yes,” he moaned.

Baxter licked the back of Sam's neck. “Did I do it? Did I do good?”

Sam smiled. “Hh, yeah you did. Good boy, Baxter.” Sam shivered as the sheer amount of _wet_ registered as Baxter fill his ass with cum. Fucking dog cum. _Holy shit_. Why did he ever tell Gabriel to stop?

Baxter's knot went a bit quicker than a normal dog's would. He laid down on the bed and pouted to find that he couldn't lick his dick clean. Sam laughed.

“You want some help with that?”

Baxter cocked his head. “You mean like... you wanna clean me up?”

“Yeah. Yeah I _really_ do.” Sam licked his lips, eyes locked on that wet, dripping cock. The base still slight distended from its knot. That son of a bitch had made him look human but he still had a dog cock and it was fucking beautiful.

“Okay,” Baxter shrugged.

Sam couldn't help but get a hand around his own cock as his lips wrapped around Baxter's. He licked and slurped away the taste of cum until it was just musky dog cock on his tongue. Baxter started to swell up again. The dog whimpered and whined as his knot started to fill out. Sam could just barely get his mouth around it. With his face knotted on the dog's cock, Sam came into his hand. He swallowed down mouthfuls of Baxter's cum as the dog came too, roughly fucking his face.

He was going buy Gabriel a fucking fruit basket.

Baxter had fallen asleep not long after. Sam took a shower to clean away all the sweat and cum and sin from his body. When Sam came back out, drying his hair off with a towel, he found Baxter back in his dog body. He was still curled up in Sam's bad sleeping soundly. He probably hadn't even realized he had changed back.

Sam let him sleep a while before wake him up with ear scratching. Baxter licked him excitedly, presumably having realized that he was a dog again. He let Sam walk him home, pausing to bark at a neighbors cat, but being otherwise well behaved. The woman was excited to Sam again when he knocked on the door, but even more excited to see her precious puppy.

Sam wallowed in guilt as he walked back to the motel. Dean came back a few hours later while Sam was watching a documentary about prison escapees.

“Why does it smell like dog in here?”


	2. Bull

Their hunt lead them out into farm country. _Great_. Sam could practically feel Gabriel nearby looking for an opportunity. Every cow or sheep they passed made Sam feel that much more on edge. He kept a watchful eye out the passenger side window of the Impala as if waiting for a cow to wink at him.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean's hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and finally looked at the man who had been calling his name for some time now.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean looked at him with concern.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” Sam tried to shake off his paranoia and concentrate on the case.

“You sure? You don't look fine,” Dean said, unconvinced.

“Yeah... something just doesn't feel right,” Sam tried to play it off like he was worrying about the case.

“I know what you mean.” Dean seemed to let it go. He moved on to talking about the case and things that weren't adding up to him. Sam offered his input here and there, but his mind was mainly occupied by Gabriel.

Once they got to the farm house to talk to the last person to see their victim alive, Sam was finally able to concentrate on reality. He made it through the interview flawlessly and even convinced the old man to let them take a look around his farm. Dean said they should split up. Sam's heart pounded.

Dean offered to check around the perimeter of the field leaving Sam to check the barn. It looked empty. The farmer had mentioned that it wasn't used anymore since they upgraded the size of their herd. That meant it was a good place for a monster to hide... or other things.

Sam pushed open the barn door and stepped inside. The place smelled thickly of old hay and dust. He walked across the dirty floor as he searched for any sign that something else had been here. Nothing seemed out of place and the only trail left in the dirt came from Sam's shoes. There was nothing to find in the barn.

Sam walked toward the open door, but was quickly stopped by a shadow that appeared in the doorway. At first Sam thought he was looking at some kind of minotaur, but when the creature entered the room, he looked a lot more like a man. A _big_ man. He was even taller than Sam, bigger, broader. He had two long horns on the sides of his head; sharp and impressive. A cow-like tail swished aggressively behind him. What was more, the creature wasn't wearing any clothes. His muscular body was entirely bare.

Sam tried he really did, but he looked. Though in his defense, it was huge. The creature's dick was massive with a massive set of balls to match. Sam licked lips.

“You're the bull aren't you?” Sam asked, but his eyes weren't on its face. “The farmer mentioned you were around here. Had to be kept separate from the cows...”

The bull huffed and crossed his arms. “Says I'm too aggressive with them.”

Sam shivered. He nearly dropped to his knees in the domineering presence of the bull. He was _ready_.

He swallowed.“You came and found me...”

“You smell good. Like _breeding_ good.” The bull stalked toward Sam and the man couldn't help but back away. “Need to breed you,” he growled.

Sam's back hit the wall. “Holy shit. Breed me. Fucking do it.” He quickly undid his belt and shoved his jeans and underwear to the dirty floor. He turned around and braced himself against the wall.

He felt the bull's hot breath on his shoulder. His strong hands held Sam's waist. The bull's cock prodded at his ass. The memory of being on the floor of a different barn with a different bull on his back flashed through Sam's mind. He whimpered, knowing exactly what he was in for, but he could feel whatever sticky-wetness Gabriel blessed his ass with starting to drip down his thigh.

The head of the bull's cock found his hole. The hands on his hips pulled him back, impaling him all at once. Sam yelled, fingers scratching at the wall. The bull grunted. Then, it started to pull back until only the head of its cock remained before slamming back inside. Sam braced himself against the wall, letting the bull use him. Its cock split him open wide, wide and stretching. It fucked Sam hard, carelessly, grunting and panting hot breath on the back of Sam's neck. He could see it's horn on either side of his head, just out of the corners of his eyes. Then the grip on Sam's hips tightened and he pulled Sam back again so all of its cock was sheathed inside him. The bull came deep in his ass, holding Sam flush against him.

It pulled out, leaving a wet mess behind. The bull pulled Sam down to the floor along side him and wrapped him in his giant arms.

Sam's own cock throbbed with neglect. “Hey, what about me?”

“What about you?” The bull nuzzled his nose in Sam's hair. “You stay here 'till I'm ready for more.”

Sam shivered. Stuck there in that bull's arms with its cum dripping from his stretched out hole, wasn't the worst way to spend the evening, but his dick wasn't pleased by the situation. The creature just kept nuzzling Sam's hair. He wondered if it would let him touch his dick, but if he were being honest, he wanted to cum on the bull's cock. It didn't matter anyway. He could feel the bull's dick against his thigh and it was already hard again. Sam swallowed.

The bull groaned behind him. “Fuck. Need to breed again.”

Sam moaned and rolled submissively onto his back. The bull's weight was on him immediately. Its massive body covered Sam. Its cock slid back inside, easily, its heavy balls smacking against Sam's plump ass. The bull held Sam's wrists, bringing them up over his head and pinning them to the barn floor.

With the strength of a bull, it fucked him. Pounded into his ass, knocking the breath out of him until he was panting, sweating, his cock caught between his stomach and the floor. He struggled a little, trying to free a hand to grip his cock, but the bull was stronger.

Sam drooled on the floor as the bull took him. He felt its too big cock moving through him, slick with its own cum, rubbing deliciously against his soft insides and bringing endless friction to his prostate. He didn't even need a hand on his dick, he was going to cum anyway. He rocked his hips against the floor, seeming to encourage a faster pace from the bull. He was so, _so_ close. When he felt the bull still, its weight pressing him down into the floor, cum gushing into his ass, it set him off like a rocket. He came, cock twitching spurts of cum all over his stomach.

Sam panted. He licked his dry lips. The bull roll off of him. He had a contented smile on his face.

“That's some good breeding,” he moaned.

Sam laughed. “Yeah. The best.” If pillow talk with a bull wasn't where he drew the line, then there were no lines to be drawn.

“ _Sam_!” Dean was calling him somewhere outside.

Sam's heart jolted. He grabbed his clothes off the floor, threw them on hastily, and combed his fingers through his messy hair. Just in time to hear boots crunching _way_ too close to the bar door. Sam hurried outside and slid the door shut.


	3. Rabbit

A pet store. A fucking pet store. Sam would bet his right hand that Gabriel was behind this. He was so annoyed that he hardly heard a word that the shop girl was saying to them. Dean kept giving him odd looks while he scanned the room taking in puppies, kittens, birds, and hamsters. The room was _full_ of animals. Full of little critters Gabriel was absolutely using to mock him. He scowled at a fluffy brown rabbit.

“What's up with you, man?” Dean nudged his brother as they walked outside.

“I'm fine... I just uh...” Sam ran his fingers through his hair, thinking up an excuse. “I'm just tired.”

“You sure?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You've been weird a lot lately.”

Sam leaned on the hood of the car. “Just... had a lot of nightmares lately. I just need more sleep.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?”

Sam shook his head. “I'm okay.”

“Let me know...”

“Yeah, I will,” Sam promised.

And that was the end of it. For the time being at least. They drove in silence.

Back at the motel, Dean did his best to persuade his brother to hit the bar with him. And Sam caved. What he really wanted to was to wait and see if Gabriel sent one of the cats from the pet store to visit him, but his brother was clearly worried about him. He didn't want Dean to worry so he decided to go out and at least try to have a good time.

The bar was crowded with plenty of girls for Dean to gawk at. It seemed he had his pick of the litter as well. It seemed each and every girl that walked by had eyes for Dean. Sam laughed to himself. Dean wouldn't be hanging around much longer, no matter how worried he was about Sam.

Dean nudged his brother and nodded at a girl sitting alone in a booth. She was probably the only woman in the place that hadn't winked at Dean. She was easily the prettiest woman there so it was no wonder Dean had picked her out even over his many other choices.

“Good luck,” Sam said and he took a sip of his drink.

“I don't need luck,” Dean scoffed. He strode confidently away from the table and slid into the booth across from her. Sam watched them smile and chat for a minute before turning his attention away from the pair.

Then Dean appeared grinning in front of the table. He dropped his car keys in front of his brother. “Take care of my car.”

“What?” Sam looked incredulous at his brother. Had he missed something?

“She ain't interested in me, man. Time to work out whatever's making you act all weird.”

Sam looked irritated at his brother. “Why do you think that sex solves everything?”

“Are you turning her down?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam glanced over at the woman in question. She was watching him expectantly. The pink beanie on her head cast an almost mysterious shadow over her eyes. Dark hair framed her oval face. She was thin with beautiful dark skin. Nope. Sam wasn't turning a woman like that down. He grabbed the keys off the table.

Dean smacked his shoulder as he walked past. “Go get her, tiger.” Sam could feel the grin that followed him as he walked away.

As he approached the table, Sam tried not to think about how sex for him usually involved gross amounts of bestiality and just how much he liked it that way. Maybe this was what he needed to put an end to it all.

“You're Sam right?” she asked. Her voice was gentle and soft.

“Yeah, that's me.” Sam did his best to come across confident despite his inner turmoil.

She stood up with a slight bounce and offered her hand. “My name's... well, people usually call me Bunny.”

Sam nearly face palmed. _Yeah okay, Gabriel. You got me,_ he thought at the angel. “You're the rabbit from the pet store aren't you?”

She giggled. “So you _did_ notice me.”

Sam shook his head at the floor, but he let himself laugh a little. “You wanna... um...”

“Go back to your hotel?” She suggested.

“Yeah that.”

She giggled again. “You're so _cute_.” She ran a finger lightly over Sam's chin. The scratch of her, surprisingly sharp, nail gave him chills.

The bunny continued to be adorable and giggly on the ride back to the motel. She bounced in her seat for a while before cuddling up to Sam's side. Her tongue flicked out occasionally to lap at the side of Sam's neck. Her sharp nails scratched lightly at his thigh through his jeans. Sam was pretty damn distracted; in fact, he had no idea how they even made it there.

He pulled the bunny out of the car with him, absently locking the door with her pressed against it. Her sharp nails raked down his sides as she kissed him sweetly. The bunny's nails held her to his hips as he walked backward to the door and slid the card key in the lock. She kept pushing him back into the room until his legs hit the mattress and he fell backward. Her small form sat on top of him, pinning him by the shoulders with her claws.

“As much sex as we rabbits have, we don't get all the good stuff you humans do.”

“Let me show you the good stuff then.” Sam pulled her forward by the hips until he could get his head between her legs. He pressed his nose up against her, nuzzling against her pussy through her jeans. 

She whined. “That. I want more of that.” She hopped off of Sam and quickly stripped out of her clothes. As she pulled off her beanie, long and fluffy brown ears flopped out. They perked up on top of her head only for the ends to fold over looking innocent and adorable.

Sam watched her as he crawled backwards up the bed until he was more comfortable. The bunny got back on top and positioned herself over Sam's face. Her fingers tangled in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp making him shiver. She had a pretty smile on her face, ears hanging down as she looked at him.

“You want this?” She wiggled her hips.

Sam eyed her pussy. It was pretty, darker brown than her skin, long labia, and shining slick. He licked his lips. “Yes, please.”

She giggled. She pulled Sam up by his hair burying his face in her heat. Sam moaned and lapped at her pussy. The bunny shivered. “That feels _good_ ,” she cooed. “Do you like it too, human boy?” She pulled his face away from her.

“ _Yes_.” Sam licked his lips clean. He stared up at her, begging for more.

She lowered herself until she was effectively sitting on Sam's face. He ate her out like he was starving. His lips locked over her pussy. He flicked his tongue lightly over her clit, ran his tongue over her, over her opening where more sweetness gushed out over his tongue. She moaned and gasped, rocking her hips and grinding down against his face. Her fingers in his hair pulled, holding him just how she wanted him.

“So good,” she purred. “Good boy.” 

Sam moaned beneath her. Even more so when she came, flooding his tongue with her cum. He slurped it up, licking and sucking her clean until she pulled away. She didn't even seem tired. The bunny just slid down the bed to start tugging at Sam's pants. He let her take care of that while he pulled off his shirts and tossed them across the room. He kicked off his boots as well and let her strip him bare. His hard cock laid against his stomach and Bunny squeaked when she saw it.

“ _Big_ ,” she said. “Rabbits don't get that big.”

Sam laughed. “You really do miss out on the good stuff.”

Bunny climbed back on top of him, this time positioning herself over his hips. She held his cock in one hand and slowly lowered herself down. Sam almost came immediately. It had been a _long_ time since he'd been inside someone and this bunny was _tight_. Not to mention hot and impossibly wet. Then she bottomed out and Sam grit his teeth, groaning like he was in pain. Her twitchy little bunny tail was sitting right on his balls. Every time it moved he saw stars.

“You're _so_ cute,” the bunny giggled. She dragged her nails over his chest. Sam lost all ability to function as his brain was overwhelmed by sensation. He couldn't do more than hold on to her hips as she bounced on his cock, fluffy tail brushing his balls at the bottom of every bounce. 

“No cumming 'till I'm done, okay?” she said cheerfully. “Boy bunnies are always cumming too soon, but I know you'll be my good boy.”

Sam couldn't deny those shining brown, almost black, eyes. He held out, feeling like he might go insane as she happily bounced, small breasts jiggling on her chest and fluffy ears bobbing.

Sam ran his thumb over her clit and got an excited squeal. He rubbed her clit while she bounced earning plenty of moans and little squeaks. Finally, she came grinding her pussy down onto his cock and in doing so, her tail against his balls. Sam's grip tightened on her waist and he screamed when he came. He felt like he was floating for a while, body overstimulated in the best possible way.

When he recovered the ability to see, Bunny was sleeping happily beside him. Her little tail twitched behind her.


	4. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...  
> twincest in this chapter  
> so uh...  
> if you're not into incest...  
> trigger warning**

Bunny was still there when Sam woke up in the morning. Dean was back as well and he had a great big smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother while taking a quick glance at Bunny to make sure her tail was hidden. Ears he could explain, but a tail wouldn't be so easy.

“Dude.” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled.

“You're not a virgin anymore.”

Sam grabbed the pillow from behind his head and chucked it at his brother. “Jerk.”

Dean laughed. “So you two got up to some kinky shit last night, huh? Bunny ears? What are you Hugh Hefner?”

Sam shrugged. “She wore the ears and I went with it,” Sam said, but his heart was pounding.

“I knew a girl who was super into cat ears. Wouldn't take 'em off. Not that I asked her to.” Dean winked at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes again.

Bunny made a small noise as she woke up. She stretched her long limbs making little noises that Sam hoped to God weren't too bunny like.

“I'll leave you two alone.” Dean stood up and made for the door. “Mornin' Bunny,” he cheerfully as he passed.

“Good morning,” she yawned with a smile.

Once Dean was out the door Sam figured it was safe it talk. “You didn't happen to tell my brother that you're an actual rabbit did you?”

“Nope. Would that be bad?” She tilted her head as she watched him.

“Really bad. Also, it's probably best if you get dressed and maybe cover up your ears again. We gotta get you back home now.”

“Oh. Okay. I miss my fur anyway,” she shrugged. Bunny got her clothes back on and stuffed her ears back into her beanie.

Sam convinced his brother that Bunny needed a ride to the pet store because she worked there and definitely not for any other reason. They dropped her off and watched her walk away with that bouncy gait of hers.

Dean harassed his brother for details on just what the bunny girl was like in bed, but thankfully they had a case to worry about. Sam had never been so grateful, for what was most likely ghost possession, ever in his life.

Their witness was a young woman whose husband had gone berserk and tried to kill their youngest son. She insisted it was completely out of the blue. She said her husband was a loving and gentle man who loved both of his sons very much and had never raised a hand to either of them. But something had changed him after dinner a few days before. He just attacked the kid, nearly killing him. Her son had only gotten home from the hospital that morning.

“If I hadn't hit him with that frying pan... Well I don't like to think what would have happened to my son. It's bad enough that it happened at all.” The poor woman shuddered and seemed to sink deeper into the sofa.

“The pan that you hit your husband with, did it happen to be made from iron?” Sam asked, as gentle as only he could.

She nodded. “Yes, it was an old cast iron pan. I've had it for years. Never had to use it like before though...”

The brothers shared a look.

“Mam, would it be possible for me to talk to your son? I know that you've all been through a lot, but we'd like to get this cleared up as soon as possible,” Sam said.

The woman seemed hesitant, but she nodded. “Just go easy on him. He's completely traumatized.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

Sam left the woman downstairs with Dean and went to find the boy in question. He was quiet and couldn't seem to meet Sam's eye at first, but Sam got him talking about his “The Hobbit” action figures and he opened right up.

Something soft ran across Sam's foot making him jump. The boy laughed and the two of them watched as two small tiger-striped cats chased each other around the room.

“That's Mika and Legolas,” the boy said. “Mom got me and my brother cats like they're supposed to make up for dad or something. They're brother's too. Only they're twins. We had to get them different collars so we could tell them apart, but I think Mika is a little bigger.”

Sam watched them the cats roll and play on the floor. He couldn't help but remember that fateful night when he first realized his attraction animals. Sam shivered. He licked his dry lips and forced his attention back to the kid.

By the sound of it, they were definitely dealing with a ghost. It wasn't too difficult to deal with. They had the thing salted and burned in a matter of hours. When they got back to their motel Sam hesitated. He had a feeling Gabriel was about to sending something his way and he really didn't want Dean to find out.

“Hey, Dean? I uh...” Sam rubbed the back of his neck not sure what to say.

Dean smirked. “Your girlfriend's coming back for round two right? _Yeah._ I know that blush. Don't worry about it kiddo, I'll get my own room for the night.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Tell her 'hi' for me.” Dean winked. He grabbed his bag and walked off to the office to his own room. Sam let out a breath. He dodged quite the bullet there. As long as Dean hadn't forgotten anything in their room the day before.

Sam reached the motel room door and was about to insert the key card when he heard voices on the other side.

“Let go, Mika! _Hey_!”

Sam slammed the key into the lock and forced the door open to find two cat ears boys wrestling on his bed. One had the other pinned on his stomach with one arm held behind his back. He smiled at Sam.

“Hey, I remember you. We are in the right place!”

“I told you smelled good in here!” the one beneath him said.

The other rolled his eyes. “You think Vic's clothes basket smells good.”

“I just smells like Vic is all. _You_ sleep in Jimmy's clothes!”

“Shut up!” The cat-boy on stop shoved the others face into the blankets.

“Hey!” Sam intervened, pulling one boy off of the other. “How did you two get in here?” He eyed them both.

The one Sam dropped on the floor shrugged. “We were shitting in a box about an hour ago. How does anything happen.”

“ _Okay_. You're... Mika and Legolas aren't you? Those boy's kittens?”

“We ain't no kittens!” the one on the bed said.

“Well maybe you are,” said the other.

“We were born at the same time!”

“I was first!” Tails swished in obvious irritation. The one on the floor looked like he might pounce.

Sam had to jump in between them. “Boys! Cut it out!”

They cats relaxed. “Sorry. I'm Legolas,” said the one on the bed. “That's Mika.”

“And I'm bigger 'cause I was born first!” Mika said.

“Yeah a bigger moron!”

Sam sighed. He sat down and let the brothers bicker for a while. They were interesting looking boys. Nineteen or maybe twenty years old. Old enough for baby fat to melt away and muscle to start coming in. He hadn't noticed at first, but their skin was pattered with striped slightly darker than their already golden skin. They had dirty blonde hair of a similar color and tiger-striped ears that matched their ring-tails. They were nearly identical other than that Mika had more defined musculature and was maybe an inch taller than his brother. They were fucking beautiful and Sam was fucking hard.

Mika had his brother pinned the mattress again, this time on his back. He paused and sniffed the air. His eyes fell on Sam. “What are you doing?”

“What?” Sam was startled to so suddenly have both boys' attention. He caught Mika's downward glanced and realized he'd been palming his cock through his jeans.

“Tha's what smellss so good,” Legolas purred.

Mika cocked his head. He licked his lips. Then, he pounced. Sam caught just enough of the inhuman movement to reach for the boy, but he was still knocked over backwards onto the floor. Mika's claws raked over his chest tearing through his clothes and breaking through the first layer of skin. Sam moaned and let himself collapse, pliant, into the carpet. The cat managed to get Sam's clothes off, half through tearing the fabric to pieces and half through actually navigating zippers and buttons. Legolas jumped down to help and together they found what they were looking for.

Sandpaper tongues ran up opposite sides of Sam's cock. It was so close to end of painful, but not quiet enough to be bad. Sam forgot how to breath for a second, the foreign sensation scrambled his brain and made his cock leak. The pair couldn't seem to get enough of the precum that dribbled from the slit. If Sam thought he couldn't be more painfully hard, they started to _fucking_ purr. Small vibrations struck him a way no human could replicate. If only he could get his cock down one of their throats to the source of the sound.

Mika's claws dug into Sam's hips. Mika's own hips jerked needfully. Sam could see how hard they both were, now. He shivered. This was how it all started. Now he could have it for himself.

“ _Need_ ,” Mika growled. He shoved his brother to the side and got a soft growl, but no further complaint as he pushed Sam's legs apart. His claws dug into Sam's shoulders as he pushed his cock straight into Sam's hole just the tiniest bit. Then he leaned forward to get his teeth on Sam's neck before slamming the rest inside. He teeth latched on to Sam's throat and his clawed hands held his arms down while he fucked him.

The tiny barbs on the cat's cock shocked Sam's senses. Much like their rough tongues had, the barbs came close to painful without quite touching that line. It was _overwhelming_. Sam was panting under Mika's teeth.

He could feel Legolas's tail flicking against his side. The other cat was growing impatient.

“My turn, Mika!” He shoved his brother's shoulder and the larger twin released Sam's throat and stopped his thrusting.

“Who says you get a turn?”

“I'm not complaining,” Sam chimed in.

Mika gave him a look that was very much 'nobody asked you'. “How about this?” Mika's hand wrapped around Sam's cock and stroked it slowly. “You take _his_ cock while I get his hole and if you still want it when I'm done, he's all yours.”

Sam shivered. He was officially, blatantly, being objectified by this asshole tom-cat. It was fucking hot.

“You're on!” Legolas climbed over Sam, straddling his waist. Mika held Sam's cock for him while his brother sat down on it. Legolas mewled as Sam's cock slid inside, eased by Gabriel's pervy magic. Mika purred into his brother's neck.

Legolas's claws dug into Sam's shoulders. He moved slowly at first, adjusting to Sam's size, until Mika's ears began to twitch impatiently.

Sam just watched them move. Graceful feline bodies rocking together, Mika nosing into Legolas's neck, Legolas's tail wrapped around Mika's waist, the both of them purring. Sam just watched them use his body like he was hardly even there, more interested in each other.

Mika's barbed cock scraped over his soft insides. Legolas squeezed almost too tight around him. Legolas had a hold of Sam's wrists, holding them at Sam's sides and kneading them with his claws. Sam was panting, mewling along with them unable to do anything else as that beautiful pair road him.

Legolas whined. “ _Mika_.”

The other twin laughed. “Are you gonna cum already? You're just gonna give up?”

“Mika, _please_.”

Mika raked his claws over his brother's chest. “Tell me you're my little brother. Admit that you're _so much_ smaller than me and I'll help you.”

“M- _Mika_ ,” Legolas whined. “I'm your little brother.”

Mika reached a clawed hand down to wrap around his brother's cock. His other hand gripped Legolas's chin and turned his head. Mika kissed his brother, capturing the desperate mewls that fell from his lips as he came.

Sam couldn't hold himself back, watching them like that. He came deep inside the small cat's ass watching him kiss his brother.

Mika watched him both as they came. “Pretty kittens,” he said fondly.

His barbs latched on as the older twin came. Sam hardly felt it as high as he was from his orgasm, but it scraped a bit painfully as he pulled out. Mika noticed Sam's wincing and looked at him apologetically.

Legolas yawned and climbed off of Sam. He climbed right up on the bed and curled up in the middle of it.

Mika smiled fondly at his brother. “I guess we wore him out.”

Sam smiled, too. “Yeah. Me, too.”

Mika laughed. “I guess we should all sleep, then. Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Mika helped Sam up and pulled him onto the bed. Sam fell asleep with the two cats curled around him.


	5. Wolf

Sam went a few weeks without one of Gabriel's hexed animals coming after him. They were back on another case. This time it was all about a woman who swore she saw bigfoot kill the cart pusher at the grocery store. Obviously, it wasn't bigfoot, but there was _something_ out there killing people. The Winchester's took the case.

Their witness led them to the forest behind the grocery store. It was mid day with plenty of light shining down, but even so they didn't see the smallest sign that anything at all had been moving around back here. That was a bit strange in itself though. It would have made sense for them to find deer tracks or at least spook a squirrel and send it running up a tree. The forest was quiet. So, they kept going.

“It's getting dark,” Sam commented. They hadn't brought flash lights with them and if they didn't head back soon they would be lost.

“We should split up. Head back toward the car down different paths. Cover more ground,” Dean said. “There has to be something back here. Unless that old bat is just losing it.”

“ _Something_ killed that guy,” Sam insisted.

Dean shrugged. “Doesn't mean it came out of these woods. I'll meet you back at the car.”

So, they split up. Sam went to the left planning to form sort of a semi-circle on his way back. He still wasn't seeing anything though. At least, he didn't for a while. With his eyes on the ground searching for tracks he finally found some. Paw prints. _Big_ paw prints. Mostly likely not the kind from any domestic dog. It seemed unlikely this deep into the woods. This was either wolf or cougar territory, but from what Sam understood about big cats and their retractable claws, wolf seemed more likely.

It didn't seem very likely that a wolf would go hunting humans all they way down the mountain, but it wasn't impossible. Not if food was running scarce or if it's pups had run off and the mother were scared, maybe protecting them even. Someone with bad vision or a vivid imagination could mistake a large wolf for bigfoot.

Either way, Sam needed to get out of wolf territory. With the sun setting, they would be active by now. He was debating whether to back track or just cut straight for the parking lot when he heard something moving behind him.

Sam turned slowly. It was a wolf. It stood growling with its ears pointed forward, tail up, teeth barred. Sam was at a loss for what to do in this situation. He had a gun on him, but he didn't dare reach for it. He took a cautious step back and the wolf followed. It wasn't going to let him walk away... He didn't have a choice. So, he reached for his weapon.

The wolf lunged. It landed heavy on Sam's chest, but Sam rolled and managed to throw it. He tried for his gun again this time getting it free of his jeans, but the wolf was already on him. He fired off a shot and the wolf howled, but the bullet had only grazed it. The wolf bashed his giant head against Sam's arm trying to knock the gun away, but only succeeded in getting another bullet to graze along the side of its face.

Teeth found Sam's forearm. He screamed and tried to angle the gun to hit the wolf this time, but he lost his grip to the pain. He left hand fumbled for his knife, but between the pain and the wolf dragging him back and forth, seemingly trying to pull his arm off, he couldn't find it.

The pain went away.

The weight of the wolf was still on him, but the growling had stopped.

It had released his arm.

There was no pain.

Sam thought for a second that he was dead. He opened his eyes to see the wolf was still there. It was sniffing him now like a dog becoming familiar with a stranger.

Sam's arm was fine. There was some blood drying on his skin, but he didn't see any tooth marks or torn flesh. There wasn't even any bruising. None of this was adding up. Not until several things happened at once.

The wolf kept sniffing Sam, walking slowly backwards and smelling down the length of his body. The wolf stopped, pressing his snout between Sam's legs. Sam realized then that he was wet. _Wet_. As in leaking from his ass in a way that no one should ever be, wet.

For a moment Sam was near hysterical. He couldn't help it. He started laughing. He'd thought Gabriel's fun in the gorilla exhibit had been pretty funny in retrospect, but this took the cake.

This wolf wasn't interested in jokes, though. It was nosing very impatiently at his ass and it wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sam undid his belt and shoved down his jeans. He kicked them off along with his shoes and rolled over. The wolf sniffed him a while longer, nosing at his balls and taking a curious lick of his wet hole. Finally, the beast mounted him. It's weight settled on Sam's back. Sam bared the side of his neck to the wolf, letting it latch its teeth onto his throat. Its teeth scraped his skin as it thrust its unpracticed hips searching out his hole.

It found what it was looking for after many fruitless attempts and sunk its cock deep into Sam's body. The feral nature of the wolf shone as it fucked him, rough, careless, seeking only to breed. Sam's body rocked beneath the wolf's seeming almost small in comparison.

Sam panted. He hung almost limp the wolf's grasp as the beast took his ass. The quick deep thrusts were jarring and left him unable to reach his own cock without falling on his face and risking another bite. He could do nothing but take it while his own cock leaked, arched high against his stomach.

The wolf's knot swelled and just like that he was knotted. The wolf released its grip on his throat instead drooling as it filled his ass with it's seed. Inexperienced, the wolf pulled out too soon, knot still enlarged and cock still leaking. Sam gasped in pain and finally let himself drop to the ground.

The wolf didn't spare him another glance as it trotted away.

Gabriel whistled. Sam rolled onto his back and looked up to see the angel materialized beside him.

“He's not gonna call you,” the angel said.

“Ya know, if you wanted to save me from a wolf attack, you could have just killed the thing. Or sent it somewhere else. Kinky fucker.” Sam groaned. His whole body ached, but his poor unsatisfied cock was the worst of it.

“Hey, I totally saved your ass, but don't thank me or anything,” Gabriel pouted indignantly. “You own me one.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Tell that to my dick.”

“I don't mind helping out if you need a hand.”

 _Something_ touched Sam dick, both invisible and unexpected. Sam flinched, but quickly relaxed as _something_ caressed the needy flesh building up his orgasm and promptly stopping before he could get off.

“You don't get something for nothing though, butterscotch.” Gabriel's own clothes disappeared with a dramatic flourish of his hand. “Come here, cupcake.”

There was no resisting that siren call. Not that he wanted to. Sam pulled the rest of his own clothes off and crawled over to Gabriel. He sat up on his knees and put his lips around Gabriel's cock, bobbing his head until he take all of it down his throat.

Gabriel moaned. “ _Ah,yes_. That's it, Sammy. My cock is just as good as any doggy dick isn't it?”

Sam wrapped a hand around his own cock, but it was pulled behind his back by _something_ and held there along with the other one. It was back around his cock as well, pumping him slowly, making his balls ache with need but not giving him his release. He tried to concentrate on Gabriel. He swallowed around the angel's cock, stroking the underside with his tongue. He pulled up just enough to get a breath and then suck back down keeping his throat.

“If I'd known you were this good a cock sucker I would have joined in the fun more often.” Gabriel ran his finger through Sam's hair to grab at the back of his head. “Is all the puppy cum leaking down your legs yet? We better find something to keep that inside. We don't want all his hard work to go to waste.”

 _Something_ pressed against Sam's fucked open hole and slowly pushed inside. His eyes went wide and he choked on Gabriel's cock, but the angel didn't let him pull away. “Relax, Sammy. It's only me. Can't let my favorite toy go feeling all empty.”

Sam was about to protest being called a toy by the trickster angel when whatever was in his ass started to _expand_. Sam moaned, his eyes rolled up, and he fell lax in the angel's hands. Gabriel laughed.

“Nice and full? Good.” He patted Sam's head.

The angel used his grace to fuck Sam's ass in just right way and Sam didn't think he'd ever been so full, but it was _so good_. He couldn't moaning on Gabriel's cock while the angel fucked him from both ends. He tried to get his arms free to tough his cock, but it was better to just let the angel play with him and there wasn't a part of him protesting. He felt like every nerve in his body was tingling with pleasure. He was drowning in an ocean of it.

Gabriel was laughing to himself again. “No doggy is ever going to be enough for you again is it?”

Drool was dripping down his chin now. He was unable to swallow with how fast Gabriel fucked his face, but at least the angel's grace wrapped around his cock was moving in sync. Sam could feel himself building up to a blinding orgasm and needed it now or he felt like his brain was going to melt. Thankfully, the angel seemed to have had enough of his games for now. He stopped his hurried thrusts just long enough for Sam to swallow once before shooting his load straight down the man's throat.

The grace in Sam's ass targeted his prostate while the one built up to an impossible speed and finally Sam came. He dropped the ground, gasping. The world spun for a moment and then came back into clarity.

Gabriel was still there looking smug as ever. “Did you have a nice time?”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away from the angel.

“Aw, don't be like that, Sammy.” Gabriel wrapped an arm around the man and spooned in close. “We have fun together don't we?”

“Yeah sure.”

Gabriel giggled girlishly. “I'm so glad.” Then, Gabriel snorted a laugh. “You've got about a minute and a half.” And like that he was gone.

Sam rolled over and looked up at the dark sky. “A minute and...” He murmured to himself.

“ _Sam!_ ” Dean's voice echoed off the mountain.

“Shit!” Sam jumped up and scrambled to find his clothes in the dark. He was pretty sure he had leaves stuck to his ass and dirty on his face, but at least he was dressed by the time Dean found him. He could hear Gabriel's laughter somewhere in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
